And They Both Knew
by IzzyandDesRoxSox
Summary: He slams his lips against hers, the greed and lust taking over one another. He's greedy, a monster and they both know it. But neither can help it...they're tragically trapped..because they love each other so damn much it hurts. Pistonhead/Dreamer


_**Full Summary: **__He slams his lips against hers harshly, the lust and greed taking over one another. He's greedy, a monster, and they both know it. Yet neither one can help each other...they're tragically trapped...all because they're so in damn love with one another...Dreamer/Pistonhead_

_**Note: **__I love this couple! XD Sure, there dysfunctional, and PHead is indeed a douchebag, but I like seeing the view of something in the mix of a tragic love story and a bittersweet, kinda dark, angsty one as well._

* * *

><p><em>OMG! First M rated story <em>_EVER__!_

_Note: Mostly within Pistonhead's Second POV_

* * *

><p>She trembles, undressing as though in his command, slowly though- it'a a favored pleasure he finds to stare for the longest time at his main jewel.<p>

There were others.

And they both knew that.

Weak willed, desperate, women either as prostitutes or dumbasses eager to be demonstrated as nothing more than a one night stand play thing just to satisfy his greedy hunger of enjoyment and sexual tastes.

More or less, it was almost as though he were a drug addict, except is was in better terms to both- a _sex addict _precisely. Sick pleasures and tastes to be satisfied in sexual activities, as in his terms whether 'rough and fun' or 'dirty and steamy'.

They both knew that.

In all honesty, she had done nothing to make herself stand out amongst the others. Dressed in a typical, dark, not too shimery dress, light amounst of make-up and simply in search of a drink. The stress of reality and dying want to escape it clouded her mind, and the drinks only assisted in blurying it all- just exactly as she had wished for.

She cusses under her breath, blaming the world for inventing the quote to be careful what you wish for.

Because if she had never made that very wish, they would've never been caught in this mess.

They both knew that.

He found her, while in lust like a hunter looking for it's next victim to hunt. Though he hadn't viewed her as an animal in any sort of way. There wasn't respect, just a want for some sex. No- not even 'love' or in seek for a relationship. His plan was the daily one. Find a girl, play the old tricks, use that corny-ass rose, lure her upstairs, _la la la la (fuck fuck fuck fuck), _watch her undress, and then kick her out. (Perhaps if he got lucky, while undressing her while in lip lock he'd grab hold of her wallet when she wasn't looking and steal a few dollars or so. And perhaps if she overly satisfied him, in return he'd write down his number for another fun time.)

He was a damned fool from the beginning.

They both were.

And they both knew that.

* * *

><p><em>"You know, for someone like me that's rich enough to pay for some pretty damn good lighting around this lil' old place...I'd say you're stealing the spotlight with your own shine darling." he had grinned breathlessly, rose kept tightly in his hand and giving her the view of it so she'd stupidly gasp like one of those typical dumb ass blonds he'd find and be surprised like it's some gift for them.<em>

_She sucked down another shot, rolling her eyes._

_"Corny ass bastard.." she muttered, though arched a brow in temptation._

_It'd only be one night._

_They both had known that._

_Or so they had thought._

* * *

><p>Their sex wasn't anything special. He found himself giving in to her insisting she have it be slow- and he just wanted to go along with it. It was a slow day at the bar, the only other women there all too familiar- the ones pissed for JP having thrown them out.<p>

She was a virgin, she admitted it when he was at first slow- apparently it had hurt her. A part of him held back a low growl in annoyance at her nonsense whining.

_"Shut up and open your legs so I can fuck you again bitch." _he wanted to say.

He had just sighed and pretended to care as he looked down to her eyes for the briefest moment.

And that was the biggest mistake to it all.

Doe eyes, a deep color of brown, watered a bit in tears from the pain and otherwise like staring into a glass reflection of himself for a moment- also able to read her as well. Something about her was so...fragile. So broken, and gentle.

He hadn't even known what had come of him, but somehow it seemed that very night he...he- he just wasn't himself. Giving in to every word she said, hell, he actually found himself smiling and _laughing _as she giggled a bit like an innocent child, cooing such silly things to one another like they were hopelessly in love with one another.

Oh shit- he was actually _liking _her.

Before he could object, he was already getting it rough, her pleads and squeals growing loud as he growled and groaned roughly, eventually with sleep overcoming both.

_(He can't find himself for some reason to throw her out. Consequences. Consequences. Tsk. Tsk. For him at least, she's smiling and she hands him her number as she exits herself like she's the fucking queen of his club. Little bitch was still smiling with that innocent charm in her eyes.)_

Left to wonder- did she just _use_ him?

Neither knew what that meant.

They weren't themselves that night.

They both knew that.

* * *

><p>He's in the middle of fucking some redhead chick, cute but not one os his best, when in the midle of it his phone actually rings.<p>

_"Hey JP, it's Terri-"_

The redhead bitch has some attitude to get up, smack him in the face hard enough for one of her false nails to actually get caught in his cheek, as he ripped it out and it started a minor wound.

He growls, pissed off as he finds temptation to slam the phone down- but he hears her giggle in the middle of her sentence while trying to say something.

Dear God- was she some kind of a fucking demon with this sick giggle charm?

Somehow, the rest is a blur- but somehow he actually finds himself- _on a date_- with this Terri chick?

Oh for Christ's sake, why can't she just be like one of those one night stand hookers? Just leave him alone...

_Do you want her to leave? Or is it you want her back so badly?_

His mind is added to the long list of dirty traitors.

Included on that very list, is his own parents he murdered for the damn cash.

Should he start blaming the money yet? Greed was after all, the very reason he had lusted for her on that night.

* * *

><p><em>Date #1<em>

_Then came a second..._

_...And a third one..._

_...And a fourth one..._

_...Fifth.._

_..Sixth..._

_Etc._

Technically, in between there's that teensy add in of (sex/fuck/sex/fuck/sex/fuck), but he places that in that back of his mind.

There was that tiny, annoying part of him _(Mommy's Kiss-Ass Good Boy Side)_ that lectured for endless hours in shame for how this has to be the cruelest thing for him to do yet.

He's seduced plenty of other women.

Why does she make an exception.

Psh. _'Using her'._

Hey, it's not his fault. She's the one that keep crawling back to him.

* * *

><p>She finds his true colors on the night she came to tell him something special.<p>

S**he** be**lie**ve**d** him. Oh God, why? Why did she have to let herself be so stupid.

She's got plenty of street smarts to know- hell- common sense would've been just fine! To know well enough that he, the infamous and filthy rich JP Munroe, was nothing more than scum.

Oh wait.

It's because she loved him.

Her friends, or whatever she wished to call them, finched in disgust, lecturing her onlessly that she could do so much better. That he was only using her.

She defended him. And it was pointless.

If he had been there, he would've told her it was pointless. He would've seen a part of her heart remaining strongly in denial for the truths her friends told her.

They both knew it.

He was flirting with some freaky chick with fake blue hair, she probably dyed it that for fun. He was wooing her off, pulling off the whole rose trick at the bad timing when Terri herself had entered through his place to confront him, to prove her friends wrong, to find-

To find him with another girl.

He was about give this chick the rose, as Terri had come forth, shoving the blue haired girl aside and throwing punches as JP in anger, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

He _fuckin' _used her. And she _let_ him.

She never had felt so weak looking before, so Terri allowed one pained scream as her punches on his muscular chest _(Dear God the memories so painful. The endless times after their love making that she had slept on his hard chest while he ran his hands through her hair)_ weakened. He was furious, but there was a part of him that felt a far worse than her punches.

But he had to put on a show though. Or at least that's what the wicked part of him _(The Listen to Me if You Wanted Rough Sex and Good Cash to Make it in the World Side)_ the one lusted for nothing more than greed, told him to do so.

There argument resulted in a break-up.

He turned to just his usual events.

She started an minor addiction to smoking, and painful dreams.

But they needed each other.

So badly, nearly to the point where they couldn't live without each other.

They both knew that.

So it became a damned, endless pattern.

It's on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on, off, on?, off?, I don't even know anymore...

* * *

><p>Zoning back to reality, in the deepest pits of Hell, in the darkest part of their bed chambers, it was something seemingly different.<p>

Almost, as if to remind one another, from their very first meet.

They're damned like this anyways.

She became his main source of lusting drug.

The one so impossible to break.

She wasn't complaining.

She was all _his_, his _only_.

And was _fucking _hers- willing to kill anyone to keep him.

She undresses from the clad leather, breasts exposed and making him lick his lips as if a starved child, grabbing her to kiss her- tongues colliding and barging against one another...

For a minor joke in their thoughts, the harshness in their love is the anger from all the scars of before.

_(That's for all your backstabbing fucking.)_

_(Bitch, that's for never leaving me alone.)_

_**(That's for making me fall in love with you.)**_

Groaning in pleasement, forgetting how long it's been since it felt so damn good.

"I'm so pissed at you for everything you've made me." she whispers harshly into his ear, like venom.

He grunts a cold laughter, as he pressed her close as though their bodies molded together, her hands almost accidentally hitting his piston that was barged through his skull.

"You were the one that came crawling to me.." he replies in cold laughter.

She grins cruelly.

"Yet you're the one holding me." she says, before it fades as she moans for a long time. It hurts..and it feels so good.

"Fuck yea babe!" he shouts, so loudly it echoes across the whole Labyrinth. There's others making their own love, but nothing as obnoxious and loud as this. Not like them.

It's not obnoxious. It's sweet for them. Sweet, sweet, lovemaking.

The night crawls across for the endless time, and as morning dawns, when they're able to awaken from their dreams she swears she heard him mutter _"I love you" _tiredly, almost fully meaningly. An impressive rariety for someone like him to do ever such a thing.

She supposes she's learned a thing or two from him. That there are dirty bastards in the world that'll use you for anything behind their false grins of supposed sincerity. That they can weaken you in places where it hurts.

So why not leave him then? If she's well aware-

If they both know?

Annoyed, she growls, frustrated. Sometimes wishing her dream abilities could help her for once to find an answer or solution instead of a play back reminder of their love making, or his smile. Without thinking, she just smacks him in anger.

He jumps, awakened, and angered for her hitting him, as he grasps ahold her wrist tightly. He is, of course, far more superior in strength, stronger than her and easily able to crush her wrist. Which is almost what he thinks of doing as he slowly squeezing, bruising her wrist and almost snapping it- gritting his teeth and making an inhuman snarl (being a Cenobite added in to it's 'animal-like behaviors').

And then he looks into her eyes.

Doe eyes, still the deep brown ones that pierced sharply into his soul, pained as they had been from their first encounter but for different reasons.

But all caused by the same being- _him._

_Why couldn't she have ever just left him alone in his fucking life?_

Without thinking, he slams his lips harshly against hers, the lust and greed taking over one another. He's greedy, a monster, and they both know it. Yet neither one can help each other...they're tragically trapped...all because they're so damn in love with one another.

_**(I love you so much it hurts...)**_

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is by far one of my most favorite Hellraiser one-shots ever. I liked the third movie, and I didn't think it was that bad in all honesty. I liked to show a bit of a softer side- well, at least a slightly softer side- of JP Munroe. And I like to view it as Terri being the innocent one, the one falling hard in love as well. I still think they loved each other through all the craziness and cheating. They probably end up together, or at least to my opinion, after HR3. It's never mentioned what happens to them anyways, but that's probably it.<strong>_

_**LOL, except their love is probably like the couple from 'Love the Way You Lie' music video. XD XD XD **_

_**WAIT! Just so you know, all the cuss words used are not like my personality to write down in fics. I rarely write the f word in my fics. I wanted to nail JP's personality good enough for his thoughts. Did I get him right? What about Terri? Their love? Tell me!**_


End file.
